


Silver Legend

by Chrysalin



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: (partially), F/M, Framing Story, Multi, No Dialogue, Only major character death due to canon past lives, Origin Story, Past Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 03:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19123795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrysalin/pseuds/Chrysalin
Summary: Chibiusa wants a bedtime story. Her mother tells her all about the Silver Millennium.





	Silver Legend

**Author's Note:**

> I'm copying over old Fanfiction works.

The little princess of Crystal Tokyo didn’t want to sleep. Her Senshi aunts had tried. She only seemed more awake than before. When her aunts failed, her uncles took a turn but were again unsuccessful. The king tried. She demanded her mother. Her father had to explain that as queen her mother was exceedingly busy and didn’t have time. Princess Small Lady Serenity was having none of it. There was nothing that could be said or done to convince her otherwise. Finally, as time edged into the darkest hours of the night, her mother stepped into the room.

Neo Queen Serenity, her daughter thought, was the most beautiful and wonderful woman in the world. She was powerful without being ostentatious. Hers was a quiet strength, though when necessary she could burn brightly. Her people did not obey out of fear or obligation, but love. She had earned their respect long ago.

The queen sat on the edge of her daughter’s bed and looked down at the little girl. “Your papa tells me you don’t want to sleep.”

“No!” she chirped. “I want to spend time with you, Mama!”

“Small Lady,” Serenity chided, “you know you should obey your father. Now, what will it take to get you to sleep?”

“I want a story!”

“A story?” she repeated. “Is there a particular one you had in mind?”

She considered, head tilting to one side in the most adorable gesture. “It should have action and romance and magic, and you!”

“Me?” The Queen leaned back against a bed post. “A story like that, with me? A true one?” Small Lady nodded eagerly. “Very well. This story is true, dearest, and all of us are in it. I am, your father, your aunts and uncles. It is a grand story. However, it doesn’t begin with me. To truly tell the tale, you would have to go back to a time when the planets of our system were at war…”

88888888

Fighting gripped the worlds, each ruler searching for resources, space, and power. There seemed to be no end in sight. On the Moon, the smallest of the kingdoms, a new queen ascended the throne. Her name was Serenity and she was young, but her people adored her for her kindness and wisdom. The ruler settled her world, working to end the infighting while preventing attacks from the other planets. It took months, but the Moon Queen calmed her kingdom and restored order. 

She was ambitious. No sooner was the Moon at peace than she began reaching out to others. The first was Pluto, the Moon’s unwavering ally. Pluto, at the furthest reaches of the Milky Way, was a quietly timeless world – she would have no difficulty agreeing to keep the peace, but that was still not enough. Queen Serenity spoke to representatives of Mercury, Venus, Mars and Jupiter. The negotiations were complex and took a great deal of time, but in the end the Queen was successful and those planets laid down their arms as well. 

Uranus and Neptune were difficult to convince. Each was strong, beyond the skills of the inner planets. They preferred to continue seeking gain and did not want the fighting to end. The other queens and kings joined Serenity and stood as a united front in the face of further aggression. Pluto was too small to be a target, Saturn too great. If they were to continue their warfare, they would run directly into the combined forces of six worlds – a potent threat when paired with the magic of their rulers. King Uranus and Queen Neptune reluctantly accepted, signing the treaties. Queen Serenity was determined to bring them more fully into the fold. She worked tirelessly to gain their trust, working to reorganize industry, build agriculture, and teach magic. With time, she was a respected name in Uranus and Neptune’s courts, and they sent permanent emissaries to the Silver Palace of the Moon. 

Saturn had been waiting quietly, watching. Her informants spoke well of the new queen and her goals, and of the great things she had accomplished. Once her fellows joined the alliance, Lady Saturn, guardian of the princess, stepped forward. She spoke at great lengths with Serenity, discussing the treaty. The regent was especially interested in what was required of being a member of the alliance. The queen suggested cooperative learning between the younger royals to promote growth and understanding. A ruler would not want to attack their friend. 

Lady Saturn approved, though her own charge would never be able to take part. Princess Saturn was tied to the planetary power, and her natural abilities demanded that she be kept dormant until needed. The girl existed permanently in the world between life and death, never to surface save by being summoned through the combined powers of her nearest neighbors. Serenity breathed a sigh of relief when Saturn too signed the papers. Only the Earth had not. 

The Earth was a curious planet. Though most suited for life, her magic had been dwindling for generations, and her people lost their gifts. By the time Serenity gained power, there was only one true wielder in the entire population. His name was Helios. He was young, rendered permanently so by his position as a priest and the holder of the planet’s guiding crystal. The Kinzuishou, the Crystal of Gold, was the counterpart of the Moon’s Silver Crystal and a great power. However, the Crystal had not accepted a bearer in a world so severely depleted of all but the smallest magic. Helios, though he held the Kinzuishou and was its ageless guardian, was not its master. Because the Earth was so limited in strength, the Moon stood guard, watching and protecting. The Terran people were left unaware of the larger universe around them.

Centuries passed as the early peace grew. They chose to call it the Silver Alliance and Queen Serenity was elected to lead. However, the queen was growing old by the standards of her people, and she had no heir. Her husband was one of the few remaining children of the Sun, but a corruption in the Sun’s guiding crystal had tainted its magic and destroyed their civilization. Those with power fled, settling in the other worlds and doing their best to survive outside their native land. King Haul was sickening as his home became more and more tumultuous. He and his wife feared his death would mean the end of their line.

A miracle occurred. Through sheer chance after nearly seven hundred years as queen, Serenity conceived. Her people rejoiced as the prophets foretold a child who would prove even greater than her ancestors. Tragedy marred their joy, however. The king would die before his child ever drew breath. Queen Serenity mourned, but she could not allow that to be the end of everything she had worked for. She would live for her people, and would continue to guide them until her daughter took the crown. 

The day the princess was born was one of the most spectacular Serenity could remember. For once, the Sun was quiet and bright, and the planets were calm, lacking even the minor difficulties that frequently arose. Serenity and her advisors, two Mauans called Luna and Artemis, swore the tiny baby to be beautiful beyond belief. Already the child had a head of fluffy hair the color of sun-kissed gold, the sole physical feature she derived from her father. She was to be named for her mother.

Just as the little princess opened her eyes, the mysterious Ginzuishou appeared over her head and settled against her heart. The crescent on her forehead sparkled in answer, and the Queen understood. Her child would be the true wielder of the Silver Crystal’s legendary power. What concerned her was that each planet had abruptly begun selecting children. She feared her peaceful world would not last.

Princess Serenity aged slowly, but even as a small girl she drew people to her. She had a bright smile and a beautiful laugh, and her doting mother doubted that any could meet her and not love her. Though the child had anything a girl could want, she was not spoiled. She frequently demonstrated a selfless heart and often convinced Luna, who acted as her nurse, to take her to the hospital so she could play with the sick children there, or to speak with some of the ill adults. 

The queens and kings spoke and in the end determined that the crystal holders of the various planets would come together, for ancient laws dictated that the one who was granted crystal power would rule regardless of the line of heredity. This caused some dissatisfaction, for many of the girls chosen were cousins or of a lesser branch of the royal family. However, it was the highest rule of magic-kind, and none would dare attempt to seize control of a planetary crystal. Even the planets traditionally dominated by men were passed to female heirs. Mars, the planet of the god of war, was one such, so the young princess often fought to prove herself to boys her age. She won, for she was strong-willed and clever. Even beyond that, Princess Mars was a Seer, a gift revered in any court. Uranus, too, fell to female hands, though some murmured the tomboyish princess would have preferred to be male. 

Curiously, each princess, though vastly separated in true age, were relatively close together when age was adjusted to reflect the lifetimes of their race and the distance of their planet. Each of the girls of the inner planets, who had joined the Alliance before those further out, would find their ages coinciding. When that occurred, they would be brought together. The rulers wanted the heirs to be the best of friends. The girls from further away were older, particularly the princesses of Saturn and Pluto. Princess Pluto was already fully mature and had accepted her family’s age-old position as the Guardian of Time, the keeper of the Garnet Orb and Rod. She was Sailor Pluto. Princess Saturn continued to sleep, held by the bindings intended to save the worlds from her powers. Saturn’s post was the most deadly of all, for she could become Sailor Saturn. By dropping her weapon, the Silence Glaive only she could wield, the girl could end all things and begin the cycle of rebirth. 

Princesses Uranus and Neptune, though separate from the others, were a team. They were partners and together stood as the first defense against intruders from beyond their quiet system. Sailor Neptune held the Deep Aqua Mirror, while Sailor Uranus kept the Space Sword. They remained in their palaces rather than joining Serenity’s court. 

Though the Outer Senshi had assumed their posts, Serenity’s attention was drawn once more to the Earth. Curious vibrations had been emanating from that world, and it had caught her daughter’s notice as well. The Queen saw no choice but to journey there and determine their source. What she found astounded her. The king and queen had just introduced their heir to the general public, a young boy named Endymion. While that was in no way surprising, the power emanating from him was. More, there were four other boys with astounding magic in the populace. 

Unlike Terrans, Queen Serenity understood the inherent dangers. There was no one on Earth who could teach the children to control their powers save Helios, who had his own responsibilities and could not care for five children as well. Magic also sparked magic, so if they were to come into contact with each other, their own abilities would continue to grow. For the first time, the queen would have to directly interfere with progress on Earth. 

While the general public was unaware of the existence of life on other planets, King Tarin and Queen Rose had been quietly informed when they first ascended the throne. Serenity immediately transferred herself to their audience chamber after ascertaining they were alone. Her appearance startled them, certainly, but the coming shock would vastly eclipse that minor one. She told them of Prince Endymion’s magic, explained he would someday inherit the Golden Crystal and be bound to it forever. She also spoke of the other boys with gifts and told them in no uncertain terms that they desperately needed someone of significant power to care for them and ensure their future prosperity. She even included her hopes that someday, with a strong magical presence, Earth would join the Silver Alliance. 

And so it came to pass that a tutor was sent from the Moon to care for the boys. He was a magic-user himself, and could therefore control their powers until they could for themselves. The oldest of the children, a white-haired boy named Kunzite, already could rein in his power. The others were too young. Indeed, the two little blond boys enjoyed letting their magic run away with them, for they were quite fond of troublemaking. The prince, though of an age with the other two, was an intense and focused child, and he did his best to learn whatever was offered to him.

Years passed, and when the prince was nineteen he and his friends were ready to make their first appearance in the Lunar court. The other men were generals in the Terran military, assigned specifically to be Prince Endymion’s guard and called the Shitennou, the four Heavenly Kings. Kunzite headed the group. He was a stoic, controlled man who led the others well and was fiercely dedicated. His second, Nephrite, was interested in the movements of stars and planets and used them to predict events before they occurred. Zoisite was the youngest, but he had a keen wit and was a brilliant strategist as well as being a trained doctor. His multiple skills elevated him beyond Jadeite, who was two years older. Jadeite was rather wild when compared to his friends. Though he was both clever and powerful, he preferred acting the clown and was an incorrigible flirt. There was no difficulty regarding rank though, for the men were practically brothers. Endymion remained the driven individual he had always been, paying no heed to matters of romance or other things that were not related to his position. 

Queen Serenity welcomed them lavishly and apologized for her daughter, who was not present. They were free to explore the Moon and could with escort do the same on the other planets. They were particularly encouraged to socialize with the princesses, since they would be allies when they ascended their respective thrones. The Guardian Senshi, Sailors Venus, Mars, Mercury and Jupiter, greeted them pleasantly enough before departing to search out their errant princess. 

Once released from diplomatic duties for the day, Endymion began to wander the expansive grounds. The palace was vast and the enclosed gardens were magnificent, albeit paler than any the prince knew. There, lying among the pastel blossoms, was a young woman with beautiful gold hair. They argued first, then began talking more calmly until a bell sounded, calling the court to dinner. Endymion, who had believed the young woman to be Princess Venus, was shocked when she rose and brushed her bangs from her eyes to reveal a sparkling gold crescent. 

Princess Serenity only smiled before she left and did not betray their acquaintance when he joined the Moon Queen and her daughter at their table. She allowed her mother to introduce them and spoke with him briefly, politely. He could barely equate the clever and vivacious lady outside with the demure princess sitting across from him. Yet even as she excused herself expressing a desire to read in the library, she winked. He could not leave quickly enough in his haste to follow. 

Serenity was an enigma to him. While they were alone, she seemed just like anyone else, a perfectly normal girl who lived an average life. There were days when he could not understand how she was a Lunarian since there were few differences between her and any woman he had met on Earth. She was beautiful and intelligent, but he was unerringly drawn to her laugh, her smile, and her incredible kindness. They began to see each other regularly – in the library, the gardens, wherever struck their fancy. Queen Serenity had arranged for him to remain as long as he wished barring any incident that required his attention on Earth. She knew of their relationship, of course, in the way all wise mothers do. She was pleased, for although her daughter was constantly in the company of her Senshi, she often bemoaned the lack of suitors who wanted her for her. Her beauty and rank attracted others, but she rejected them all. There were some complications – each was the sole heir to their respective kingdoms. The queen had no doubt Endymion’s parents would disapprove. 

Princess Serenity knew as well, but could not bring herself to care. She loved him, had always loved him. The princess had been born with a small ability to See the future, and she had Seen Endymion long before his birth. In her heart, she knew they were meant to be together. Princess Mars agreed and assisted them, encouraging her sister Senshi to distract his guard so they could meet. Romance bloomed between the Senshi and Shitennou as well. Mars and Jadeite, Mercury and Zoisite, Jupiter and Nephrite, Venus and Kunzite. The princesses’ parents were not enthused. 

Discontent was spreading in the Alliance, and the queen noticed the increasing sunspots with a wary heart. Though she herself was not a Seer, those who were warned her of impending disaster. She knew where trouble would grow. The planets were too strong, too well protected, save one. Earth was vulnerable, and she suspected the darkness in the Sun would move to strike at that weakness. She knew her precious, beautiful child would not live long enough to become queen. She also realized her daughter was suspicious, that her own senses had told her of the dangerous times ahead. The princess, however, continued to smile and move through her life. Her romance with Endymion blossomed. Some of the Lunar Court had begun to realize and a few protested to the Moon Queen, but she turned them away. Her daughter’s happiness was tantamount. 

Late one night, Sailor Mars burst into her bedchamber, shaking with fear even as she told the queen in a steady voice that the great destruction was coming and would begin the very next evening. It would be the Earth, as they predicted. A fierce evil would turn the Terrans against their protectors, and they would be led by a jealous woman. Mars feared it would not be long after that. 

What she had predicted came to pass. A violent sunspot erupted, ejecting something that crashed on Earth. The people began an uprising with the king and queen’s support. All were convinced it was because of the Moon’s interference that the planet’s power had waned. The Shitennou and their prince returned, and the generals set out to investigate. They were not seen after that. Endymion fled when it became clear he could not sway his people against the darkness. 

He immediately found his way back to the Moon to warn the queen of the coming invasion. He reported, with deepest pain, that his generals had not been seen since they parted ways and that he feared them dead due to the breaking of their deep bonds. Queen Serenity offered to tell the Senshi, but he refused. He would tell them, he said, because they had fallen in his service and he would not dishonor them by doing anything less. He spoke with each princess separately and let them cry as their hearts broke, for they had hoped they had misunderstood. Princess Serenity wept with them when they came together to grieve. 

The queen spoke of delaying Serenity and Endymion’s engagement ball due to the increased fear of Terrans, but Serenity would not allow it. When her mother questioned her, the princess burst. She knew what was coming, she knew when. She had Seen what would happen. The princess told her mother the army would come that very night, and they would attack the Moon and destroy everything. She wanted one more happy moment before the end. 

Queen Serenity could not deny her, and she watched her daughter dance with her true love for the last time in that life. She heard the explosions that signaled the beginning of the assault and with a heavy heart ordered her troops forward, though she knew they would fail. How she could not say, for her army was larger, stronger, but she believed her daughter’s words. 

It was not until deathly silence fell upon the Guardian Senshi that she understood. The Shitennou had not died, which would have been a mercy – they had suffered a fate far worse than death. The evil Queen Beryl and her mistress Metallia had destroyed them in a much more painful way. They were puppets, bereft of their souls and true natures. They were a weapon designed to cut to the soul. The Senshi, the heart of the Moon’s defense, hesitated. It was brief, but that was all it took. Those seconds determined their fate. The princess stood on her balcony and wept, for she had not seen that. Her visions had only been of Endymion dying, and she had known she would not be far behind. She watched each of her friends fall, feeling their pain as her own. She felt their bonds cut as each girl drew their last breath. They did not die easily though, for each Senshi had taken their fiancés with them. A cruel fate. 

It was no surprise when Beryl appeared before her. She knew who she was, why she hated her. Beryl had been a peasant who saw the handsome prince and fell in love. She hated Serenity for having what she wanted. Beryl moved to attack her, but failed. Endymion in his royal armor stood a short distance away, a sword in one hand and an enchanted rose in the other. It had been a gift, the rose, one her mother had given to him when he first arrived on the Moon the day they had fallen in love. Beryl tried to tempt him, to sway him to her side, but he stood strong. His love for the princess and their unbreakable bond protected him. His golden-haired mate wondered if he could have withstood the same torture that had taken his friends from hers and caused such an unbearable wound. She suspected that even if they survived it would never fully heal. 

Beryl again attempted to kill Serenity. Endymion refused to permit it and took the blow in her place. The Moon Princess caught him as he fell, tears flowing freely. She could not stop the bleeding, did not have the power to save him, for though she was the chosen heir of the Ginzuishou she had not yet mastered its use. Don’t go, she said, don’t die. Beryl was shocked, for none of her plans had anticipated Endymion sacrificing himself to save Serenity. It didn’t matter. The princess was beyond caring. 

Serenity took the sword from her dead love’s hand. To her, there was nothing left to live for. It was not what she had thought would happen, but she knew now why she had felt she would not live long after he had gone. With a prayer and a final apology, she pushed the weapon through her own breast and collapsed against Endymion, together with him in death as they would have been in life if only fate had been kind. 

The queen cried out as her only child’s blood poured from the wound. She couldn’t let things end the way they had, could not allow that to be everything her daughter ever knew. She was so young and deserved so much more. Her daughter had not told her she was going to die. There was no choice. The Ginzuishou came at her silent summons, though Queen Serenity knew it would never obey her as it would have her daughter. She set it in the Crescent Moon Wand as Luna and Artemis, in their feline forms, protested. She sealed the evil Queen Metallia and all those serving her, and sent everyone forward in time to begin again. 

She knew the Ginzuishou would kill her for the power she was using, taking her life force to grant her final wish. Still, she couldn’t go until she had given Luna and Artemis their instructions and sent them to the future as well. She told them to watch the Senshi and to reawaken them if the Dark Kingdom ever resurfaced. More than anything though, they were to protect the princess. The cats were enclosed in deep sleep capsules and sent away, and the Ginzuishou was gone from her hand. It would break into seven pieces, to hide until the time came for her heir to claim what was rightfully hers. The queen’s last words, whispered to her empty world, were that someday her daughter would be with the one she loved.

Pluto looked on as her queen passed, deep sadness in her eyes. Exhaustion weighted her every movement as she traveled through space to the palaces of Uranus and Neptune, bringing them with her. The planets were failing with the deaths of their crystal holders, for those crystals were what gave them life, and they died with their mistresses. Neptune muffled a sob, turning against Uranus. Finally, Pluto issued the order. Saturn was to be awakened to end the world so it could begin again. She was met with shock from both partners, for they had sworn they would never awaken the final Senshi. 

It was necessary, she explained, because if they did not there would be no way for Queen Serenity’s dying wish to come true. She told them they would be sent forward as well, to join the others in Earth’s distant future. Neptune wanted to know what fate Pluto would meet. The older Senshi just smiled faintly. She would return to the Time Door, to stand guard as she always had. She would remember them, she promised, and she would see them again when the time came. She transported them to the innermost chamber of Titan Castle, and each lifted their holy Talisman over the figure in the massive bed. Lines of light connected them and the girl opened her eyes. They were old, her eyes, though her physical self was very young. She rose, and a moment later a Senshi’s uniform rippled into place. She extended one hand and a long weapon formed in her grasp. 

The Silence Glaive. Held by Sailor Saturn, it was the most deadly of their gifts, but it was a double edged sword. To use it was to cause her death. She did not speak. Instead she teleported them to the destroyed palace on the Moon. For a long moment, she stared into the distance, seeing the dying planets, taking in the dead forms of her warrior sisters. She closed her eyes and a single tear rolled down her pale cheek.

Finally she spoke, telling Pluto to return to her post. The taller woman nodded and was gone in an instant. Once that was done, she faced the last survivors of a destroyed era. Turn around, she told them. It will not hurt. You do not want to watch. Everything will be over in a moment. After a pause, Neptune reluctantly obeyed, taking her partner with her. They embraced as the Glaive fell and everything ended.

888888888

“Mama!” Small Lady gasped. “That’s a terrible story! Where’s the happy ending?!”

Neo Queen Serenity smiled softly. “Oh, sweetheart. You know the rest of the story. The Dark Kingdom reappeared, and the Sailor Senshi stood against them. Eventually, all enemies were defeated. The Senshi were reunited with their loves, and Crystal Tokyo came to be.”

“But who is Sailor Moon?” the girl demanded. “You never mentioned her.” 

“There was no Sailor Moon during the Silver Millennium,” her mother explained. “You see, Sailor Moon has many identities. In a different life, in another world, she was called Princess Serenity.”

“And in the end, the princess and prince found their happy ending,” King Endymion said from the doorway. “I think that about wraps it up. Now go to sleep, young lady.”

“Yes, Papa,” she said as a huge yawn escaped. 

“Good night, my darling,” Serenity said as she hugged her child. 

The little princess was asleep before her parents even closed the door. 

“Perhaps she should have been older before you told her that story, Usako,” the king murmured as he embraced her. 

“She would’ve wanted to know someday, and this way she thinks most of it was a fairy tale. It’ll be a long time before she accepts it as truth.” She smiled against his jacket. “Let’s get some sleep, Mamo-chan. We have more royal nonsense tomorrow.”

He groaned but followed his wife of a thousand years to their chambers. Happy ending or not, he mused, being a king was just annoying.


End file.
